Cinderella
by Flutists-Rock
Summary: Modern day twist on Cinderella. She is a spy at a royal academy and is very confident about herself, until she starts falling for one of her best friends. This story is a combo of romance and action all rolled into one story. I hope you guys like it!
1. Packing

Jillian Vanderpool

Ms. Epps

6th period

April 15, 2013

Many people have heard about the tale of Cinderella, but you have never heard my version of Cinderella. She has beautiful blond hair and lives with her grandmother, the Queen of Dukeswollaby. Dukeswollaby is a large country on the European continent. It is located where the UK is now. Cinderella doesn't like her name and has all her friends call her Ella. Her grandmother doesn't approve of this name, so they call her Cinderella. Cinderella goes to Princeton, a school for princesses and princes. Princeton is a boarding school and Cinderella stays there all year round with a winter, thanksgiving, and 2-week summer break. All the princes and princesses also have to attend the formal balls hosted by different European monarchs from time to time. Cinderella doesn't really care that she doesn't get to see her family because she feels like they don't get her and try to make her into something that isn't who she really is. She has many friends at Princeton. She is 1 month away from her 16th birthday where she will have to decide if she will take the crown, or be a family disgrace, disowned from the family, and be banished from Dukeswollaby forever. It is November and it is 1 day before thanksgiving break.

"Ella!" calls Carmelo when he sees me. I look at him from across the courtyard standing with Penelope, Kimberely, Fletcher, and Flynn. Flynn and Fletcher are identical twins with the same fire-red hair, freckles, and tan skin. The only way you can tell them apart is that Flynn is just a little bit taller than Fletcher. Penelope, with her flowing brown hair, runs toward me. It takes her a little while since the courtyard is the same distance as a football field. There are black and white spotted balls all over the field since we are in Protection and Enforcement, or PE. When regular people look at our school, they see a giant castle where royal people send their kids to, but that is just our cover. Princeton is actually a school to train the royal princes and princesses to protect themselves and one another against terrorist attacks and potential threats to their lives. Many people just see perfect smiling faces and perfect dresses and suits. Underneath is a spy and warrior who can take on anyone who is a threat.

Penelope finally reaches me and exclaims, "We have been looking for you everywhere!" Her golden skin reflects in the sunlight and makes her shine like the sun when I see her. Her hair is back in a ponytail and you can see her bright green eyes and perfect smile. Sometimes I forget that she can beat the living daylights out of a man three times her size. "I was just packing my things for that Andes Mountain trip," I replied. There was a trip planned for the thanksgiving holiday for anyone who didn't want to go home for the holidays. Headmasters Tris and Tobias sent home permission slips to our guardians 2-weeks ago that said we were going on an educational tour of the palaces in Australia, but we are actually going to the Andes Mountains for a rock climbing course, volcano escaping, and mountain climbing. Penelope asked, "That trip sounds like it's going to be super boring. Why are you even going?" "Because it sounds like an adventure and I if I have to go eat one more thanksgiving dinner with my grandma and hear her talk about everything that is wrong with how I am, then I am going to shoot myself!" I exclaimed. "You know, you can come with me back to France, we are going to go skiing!" exclaimed Penelope. "I know, but this is something I really want to do," I said. "You know that only Carmelo is going and you will only have him to talk to, right?" questioned Penelope. "It'll be fine! We have known each other for what? 16 years now? We were in diapers together. I think I know him pretty well!" I exclaimed. "Fine, but don't have too much fun without me, ok?" she said. "Ok. Look, here they come now!" I said.

I saw Kimberely running in the wind, her black hair flopping on her back beside her. She is about 5 feet tall and is shorter than everyone in the school. Even though we are all in 10th grade, she looks like she is in 6th grade. Flynn is trying to trip Fletcher while they are running without any luck. Carmelo is out in front of them all. His perfect tan matches his perfect blond hair and perfect blue eyes. His hair flows to the side with a little wave right above his eyebrows to the right. When they finally reach us, Kimberely says, "What's up Ella? Haven't seen you for like, an hour." "Been packing for the trip. You packed yet?" I asked Carmelo. "Nope. I plan on stuffing my clothes in a bag and just hopping on the helicopter. I don't really have a lot to pack anyways. We are only going for a week," he answered. "I guess, but you might forget stuff that way," I told him. "Whatever, I'll be fine," he added.

He looked at me with that strange look in his eyes that he has had for the past couple of weeks. It's like he is trying to tell me something through his eyes because he just can't say it out loud. He looks away when he realizes he has been staring for too long and everything goes back to being normal. I wonder if he will ever tell me what that longing in his eyes is for.

**End of Chapter One**

So cold. That's all I can think when while sitting here on the bus. I can see the gorgeous orange sun rising up over the Andes Mountains. The glow of the sun is glistening off of the snow covered mountains. I see the windows covered in fog from the warm air inside the bus hitting the cold windows. Even though it is warm inside the bus, my left side is touching the cold metal on the side of the bus. I try to not touch it, but if I scoot much farther over, I'll be almost sitting on Carmelo's lap. I am already touching his right side and he is really warm. I look around and realize that I have been asleep and resting my head on Carmelo's shoulder this whole time. He looks so cute when he is sleeping. His blond hair dangling in front of his eyes. He has his arm around me and his hand is resting on my arm. I could stay sitting like this forever if he hadn't woken up and seen that I was looking at him. "Sorry," I said as I began to blush. "Don't be," is all he said. He stared at me with that same look in his eyes, but this time he didn't look away. We stayed like this until the bus came to a stop. By this time the sun had risen up and it was about 9:00.

"Everybody, wake up!" Tobias was standing at the front of the bus in the isle. Even though Tobias and Tris are our headmasters, Tobias is only 20 and Tris is 18. They might be our age, but don't let their looks fool you. They will kill you any day and make it look like an accident. In other words, don't cross them. Tobias is 6 feet tall and has a nice 8 pack that compliments his tan skin. He has emerald eyes that look like they will shoot daggers at you if you come too close, but at the same time they are mysterious and sexy. But, if any girl tries to flirt with him, Tris will beat the crap out of them. Tris and Tobias are dating and they both get really mad if anyone tries to flirt with either of them.

Tris steps up beside Tobias in the isle. Tris is only about 5'5 and is shorter than everyone at Princeton. She has beautiful, long, wavy blond hair. Usually she keeps it back in a French braid, though. She isn't overly muscular, but you can definitely see some muscle. She has brown eyes that seem as if they look into your soul when she looks at you. She looks over at me and I instantly lift my head off of Carmelo's shoulder and he takes his arm from around me and we sit up in our seats.

"Everyone, today you will be going to the volcano, but you have to go underground


	2. The Roommate

**Sorry, I forgot to do this before but,**

**Disclaimer: I own everything except Princeton, Tobias, and Tris. I own all the other characters and events.**

So cold. That's all I can think when while sitting here on the bus. I can see the gorgeous orange sun rising up over the Andes Mountains. The glow of the sun is glistening off of the snow covered mountains. I see the windows covered in fog from the warm air inside the bus hitting the cold windows. Even though it is warm inside the bus, my left side is touching the cold metal on the side of the bus. I try to not touch it, but if I scoot much farther over, I'll be almost sitting on Carmelo's lap. I am already touching his right side and he is really warm. I look around and realize that I have been asleep and resting my head on Carmelo's shoulder this whole time. He looks so cute when he is sleeping. His blond hair dangling in front of his eyes. He has his arm around me and his hand is resting on my arm. I could stay sitting like this forever if he hadn't woken up and seen that I was looking at him. "Sorry," I said as I began to blush. "Don't be," is all he said. He stared at me with that same look in his eyes, but this time he didn't look away. We stayed like this snuggled up until the bus came to a stop. By this time the sun had risen up and it was about 9:00.

"Everybody, wake up!" Tobias was standing at the front of the bus in the isle. Even though Tobias and Tris are our headmasters, Tobias is only 20 and Tris is 18. They might be our age, but don't let their looks fool you. They will kill you any day and make it look like an accident. In other words, don't cross them. Tobias is 6, 6 feet tall and has a nice 8 pack that compliments his tan skin. He has emerald eyes that look like they will shoot daggers at you if you come too close, but at the same time they are mysterious and sexy. But, if any girl tries to flirt with him, Tris will beat the crap out of them. Tris and Tobias are dating and they both get really mad if anyone tries to flirt with either of them.

Tris steps up beside Tobias in the isle. Tris is only about 5'5 and is shorter than everyone at Princeton. She has beautiful, long, wavy blond hair. Usually she keeps it back in a French braid, though. She isn't overly muscular, but you can definitely see some muscle. She has brown eyes that seem as if they look into your soul when she looks at you. She looks over at me and I instantly lift my head off of Carmelo's shoulder and he takes his arm from around me and we sit up in our seats.

"We are at the hotel and everyone has been paired with a roommate. You will have all of today to relax and hang out with your friends, but tomorrow morning, we will be going rock climbing up one of the mountains." Once Tobias was finished speaking, Tris started calling off the names of everyone who will be rooming together. "Tyreke Hastings is with Lance Garcia. Anna Holliday is with Michelle Phillips. Ella Morgan is with Stacy McHenry. Carmelo Goode is with Blake Newman." She kept listing off names, but I stopped listening since she had already called my name. Stacy McHenry, ugh! I hate that girl so much that I would have killed her years ago, if it hadn't been for all her bodyguards around her. Stacy is the school class A whore! All she does is bitch about how she looks and hooks up with basically anything that walks on two feet and has a dick. I can't believe that I have to room with her! Maybe I can somehow get out of this.. Wait, I know! I look at Carmelo and ask, "Carmelo, who is it that you are rooming with, again?" "Blake Newman."

This is great! Blake is currently dating Stacy. All I have to do is offer to switch rooms with Blake and I can be free of Stacy. This is such a brilliant plan! This could work out really well if I play my cards right.

Once we get inside the hotel lobby, I can tell this is one of the best hotels in the world because it looks like everything was made of gold. There were crystal chandeliers, bars, large lounging areas, and a full cafeteria full of gourmet food. This was going to be one great week!

Once I get inside my room, I see a large living room filled with very polished furniture. The floor is marble and there is a grand piano in the corner. The room was ginormous! I saw a kitchen connecting off of the living room full of appliances and two doors leading off into bedrooms. I get into one bedroom and I see Stacy in the room. "What are you doing in my room?!" she yells. "Well, I came to ask you if you want me to switch rooms with Blake, that way you guys get to spend more time together," I tell her. She seems to not think about it for even a second when she replies, "Well, why wouldn't he room with me? I was going to kick you out anyways." "Fine, I'll go tell him about the switch," I tell her. She makes sure to smirk at me and add, "Sweetie, it's ok that you don't have a boyfriend. That just means more for me. Plus, you aren't even pretty enough to get one. Ta-ta!" UGH! She gets on my nerves so much! I would have punched her, but then I would have been sent back to my house and kicked out of the trip.

I take out my phone and text Carmelo. _Hey, what is your room number?_ He replies right afterwards. _C213. Come stop by._ I text him back. _On my way now _

I quickly find my way to his room and knock on the door. It opens after me knocking 4 more times. I'm about to leave when the door bursts open to Carmelo in just a towel around his waist. His skin is glistening with water drops running all down his chest. Did I mention he has an 8 pack, because he does. I start blushing and he just leans against the doorway and smirks. "See something you like, Princess?" he says to me. I look back at his face with a look that says 'You're kidding me right?' He just smirks more and says, "Well, if you would have given me a couple more minutes, then I wouldn't have opened the door this way. Although, I know you liked seeing me this way." And again, he smirks! I was going to slap that smirk right off his face when Blake comes up from behind him says, "Well, it's very rude of you to keep a beautiful girl like this standing outside! You are as much a gentleman as a slug!" With that he knocks Carmelo out of the way and offers me to come inside. I look down at Carmelo and smirk at him. He looks at me with a face that says 'I'm not amused'. _See how it feels!_ I walk right past Blake thanking him when he sticks out one of his hands and puts it against the wall across from him so that I can't walk past his arm. I turn to look at him and he says to me in a seductive whisper, "Of course, I'm not very much of a gentleman either, so the only way into this room is that you are going to have to kiss me." I look at him with a disgusted look and realize why Stacy and him make such a good couple. I get an idea and lean in like I'm going to kiss him. He closes his eyes and right as he does, I take his arm and flip it behind his back and use his weight against him to flip him over. "I'm not much of a lady, so that's what I can do," I say while smirking. He just looks up at me with a shocked face. "By the way, I came here to tell you that Stacy wants to room with you so I'm going to be switching rooms with you." I tell him and then drop my key card on his chest. "I'll also need your key card." I tell him. He looks at me angrily and puts his hand in his back pocket and hands me his key card. "Thanks." Is all I say.

He gets up and grabs his bag and is about to walk past me when he stops and says, "You know where to find me if you ever feel like giving me that kiss. Because, if you don't come find me, I'll figure out a way to get it." "Oh, I don't think that will be happening so go on, keep walking." I tell him. He casually walks past me and right before he turns the corner, he winks at me. Then, he keeps on walking.

It is just then that I realize that Carmelo has gotten up from where he was on the floor and has put on some clothes and is now sitting on his bed while flipping through channels on the TV. "Well, that was interesting," he says while smiling. "Yeah, you could have helped me," I tell him. "You didn't need any help from what I could see. You handled that quite well," he says while smirking. "Fine, so which bed is mine?" I ask. I look around the room and see that it is laid out exactly how ours is, but there is only one bedroom and has two beds in it. "That one," he says while pointing to the one next to his. I walk over and put my stuff on the bed. I then walk over and sit on his bed with him.

"So, what do you want to do now," he asks me.

"Well, I really want to…


End file.
